


Terrified

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [4]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Terrified

“Neil? Are you awake?” No response came from the other bed. “I wish I was as brave as you are. The only reason I can tell you this now is because... well... you’re asleep. I...  ** I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified. ** And not just because of... you know... but you’re this incredible person with a huge dream and I'm just trying to make it through the day without throwing up. What the hell would you want with me, right?”

“Hey Todd?”

Todd froze as the sleepy voice carried across the room. “Yeah?”

“I love you too.”


End file.
